Killzone 2
Killzone 2 is a science fiction first-person shooter for the PlayStation 3 video game console, currently in development by Guerrilla Games and to be published by Sony Computer Entertainment. It is the third installment in the Killzone franchise that began on the PlayStation 2 with Killzone and was continued with Killzone: Liberation on the PlayStation Portable. It was first announced at E3 2005 in Los Angeles, California and is set for release in February 2009. Storyline In timeline, Killzone 2 follows Killzone: Liberation, and Killzone, and appears to take place entirely on Helghan, the home-world of the Helghast who invaded an Interplanetary Strategic Alliance (ISA) colony in previous Killzone installments. Two years after the Helghast assault on Vekta, the ISA is taking the fight to the enemy's home world of Helghan. The ISA goal is direct: capture the Helghast leader, Emperor Visari, and bring the Helghast war machine to a halt. Assuming the role of Sev, a battle-hardened veteran and a member of the special forces unit known as the Legion, players will lead a group of highly trained soldiers on a mission to take out the Helghast threat. For Sev and his squad, the invasion of Helghan is just the beginning.During the invasion of Helghan, Sev's unit is deployed behind enemy lines to assist the main invasion force. Tasked with securing Pyrrhus, the Capital City, the team quickly discovers that the Helghast are a formidable enemy on their home planet. Not only have they adjusted to the planet's hostile conditions, they have also harnessed a source of power they can now use against the ISA. Sev discovers his squad is not just fighting enemy forces – their fiercest opponent may be the planet itself.http://www.worthplaying.com/article.php?sid=55366 A lot more of the backstory to the game can be found here. Characters Alpha Squad *Cpl. Dante Garza - described by Electronic Gaming Monthly as “a wisecracking smartass from a privileged family; his parents sent him to a military academy at a young age to straighten him out.”Shane Bettenhausen, “Meet Alpha Squad: Killzone 2 debuts three fresh faces…and one old favorite,” Electronic Gaming Monthly 231 (August 2008): 61. *Master Sgt. Rico Velasquez - described by Electronic Gaming Monthly as “still coping with his past choices…”Shane Bettenhausen, “Meet Alpha Squad: Killzone 2 debuts three fresh faces…and one old favorite,” Electronic Gaming Monthly 231 (August 2008): 61. *Sgt. Tomas Sevchenko - described by Electronic Gaming Monthly as “a hard-working, by-the-books leader who exudes quiet professionalism.”Shane Bettenhausen, “Meet Alpha Squad: Killzone 2 debuts three fresh faces…and one old favorite,” Electronic Gaming Monthly 231 (August 2008): 61. *Cpl. Shawn Natko - described by Electronic Gaming Monthly as “the Alpha Squad‘s best hand-to-hand fighter and demolitions expert, relishing close combat.Shane Bettenhausen, “Meet Alpha Squad: Killzone 2 debuts three fresh faces…and one old favorite,” Electronic Gaming Monthly 231 (August 2008): 61. Supporting cast *Everlyn Batton - described by Electronic Gaming Monthly as a “sultry scientist…”Shane Bettenhausen, “''Killzone 2''’s supporting cast,” Electronic Gaming Monthly 231 (August 2008): 61. *Scolar Visari - described by Electronic Gaming Monthly as the “elusive leader of the Helghast…”Shane Bettenhausen, “''Killzone 2''’s supporting cast,” Electronic Gaming Monthly 231 (August 2008): 61. *Col. Jan Templar - described by Electronic Gaming Monthly as the “hero from the previous two Killzone games…”Shane Bettenhausen, “''Killzone 2''’s supporting cast,” Electronic Gaming Monthly 231 (August 2008): 61. Gameplay With Killzone 2, Guerrilla Games aims to provide the player with an immersive and cinematic gameplay experience that is grounded in reality with what they call "Hollywood Realism". The game is almost entirely presented from a first person point of view, through Sev's eyes. Killzone 2 features a cover system named "lean and peek" which allows the player to take cover behind an object, and then pop out to fire at enemies. The "lean and peek" mechanic stays in first person view at all times. It has also been announced that Sev is able to pilot vehicles, however further details are yet to be announced. Many Killzone classic weapons and vehicles such as the the M82-G and the StA-52 LA will be returning.http://www.worthplaying.com/article.php?sid=55366. http://www.gametrailers.com/player/34201.html GameTrailers.com Interview with Steven Ter Heide AI-Bots Killzone 2 has been confirmed to be supporting AI bots in Multiplayer, they can be turned off or on which ever the player prefers. It is also possible to use the bots offline. Multiplayer Killzone 2's multiplayer component has been developed by Guerrilla Games in parallel with the game's single-player campaign. GameTrailers interview The multiplayer gameplay is class-based, meaning the player can choose a class of character which is specialized for a specific role to better suit the player's needs in battle. There is 16 abilities(badges) in total in which the player can mix and match 2 of them according to their playing style, and can switch abilities upon death. 32 players can connect online, and group into squads of up to four players. Two squads can group together as a faction of eight players. Killzone 2 also offers a clan system, which allows clans of up to 64 players to compete for "Valor Points", an in-game currency that clans can use to bet on tournaments. Joystiq article (E3 2008) In the level Corinth River, Sev is partnered with Garza, a fellow member in Sev's special forces squad. Garza is Artificial Intelligence|AI controlled, which has led to speculation towards the possibility of co-operative gameplay, where Garza's AI could be replaced by a human player. computerandvideogames.com Killzone 2 co-op speculation Keep in mind this is merely speculation, and more details on Killzone 2's Multiplayer have yet to be announced. Badges Rifleman-A class that can use any weapon but has no badge abilities, a standard soldier. Medic-A class that can revive teammates that have been downed. The Medic's Secondary badge ability allows you to throw health packs. Engineer-The Engineer uses a Shotgun and has the ability to place sentry bots which will shoot nearby enemies. The Engineer's secondary badge ability allows you to repair broken Machine guns, Ammo crates and sentry bots. Tactician- A class that is best used as a Squad Leader, can throw grenades which will make spawn points. The Tactician's secondary badge ability allows you to throw grenades that call in a flying sentry bot. Assault-The Assault class is a soldier who uses heavy weapons(like a rocket or grenade launcher)and is fortified with heavy armor. The Assault's secondary badge will give you a major speed boost and you regenerate health quicker. Saboteur-The Saboteur class can disguise as an enemy model and take their name, if you kill someone or get shot you will lose your disguise. The Saboteur's secondary badge ability allows you to place C4 which act like proximity mines andare good for blocking off small corridors Scout-The Scout is the last class you will get, this class is equipped with a sniper rifle and has the ability to cloak. The Scout's secondary badge ability allows you to "Spot and Mark" your enemies which shows them on your and your teammate's screens as blue markers. Development E3 2005 At E3 2005, Killzone 2 was debuted with a trailer depicting soldiers landing in a hostile war-zone on Helghan and fighting Helghast forces. Critics in the media argued that the trailer shown at the E3 2005 trade show did not show actual gameplay footage, as its high level of visual detail has been argued to be impossible to render in real-time on the PlayStation 3. SCEA's Vice President, Jack Tretton, was quoted as saying that the Killzone footage, that was believed to be pre-rendered,"is possibly real" and "is real prerendered gameplay", but it was later claimed that Tretton was referring to Resistance: Fall of Man. Several days after the demo, Phil Harrison, SCEA Europe's VP of development, stated in an interview that all of the PS3 game footages at E3 2005 was "running off video" which was "done to PS3 spec" using "in-game assets" and "some things were rendered".Gamesindustry.biz. E3: SCEE's Phil Harrison talks PlayStation 3. May 19, 2005. Tim Miller of the CG studio Blur stated in 2006 that they had turned down the offer to create the Killzone 2 clip, and that "a company in Scotland had worked on it".SpikeTV. Interview with Tim Miller. GDC 2007 At the Game Developers Conference in 2007, a Killzone 2 teaser was shown behind closed doors, and was never released to the public. It featured various battles, destructible environments, and lighting effects among others.GameSpot Killzone 2 GDC 07 Impressions E3 2007 Killzone 2 was shown to a panel of journalists at a special pre-E3 2007 event in Culver, California, and then the next day to the public at Sony's E3 press conference.E3 2007: Killzone 2 Impressions. IGN An in-game trailer showing real-time gameplay of Killzone 2 was also released,Killzone 2 E3 2007 Trailer along with several videos of extended gameplay.Gametrailers.com - Killzone 2: Reviews, Trailers, and Interviews A number of media outlets since E3, such as the BBC,State of Play: Killzone 2 hands on http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/technology/6929484.stm have referred to Killzone 2 as being "one of the most cinematic and immersive games ever produced on a console."BBC NEWS | Technology | State of Play: Killzone 2 hands on GC 2007 At the Games Convention in 2007, Killzone 2 was presented in playable form to the media. It was the same demo level as shown at E3 2007, although journalists were allowed to play it hands-on.Killzone 2 impressions at GC '07 by IGN Sony's PlayStation Day 2008 At Sony's PlayStation Day, the second level in Killzone 2’s single-player campaign was presented, named "Corinth River".Corinth River: Killzone.com News Killzone 2 has seen considerable graphical improvements since E3 2007, and demonstrates advanced particle and lighting effects among others. Technical information Killzone 2 can be displayed in high definition 1080p, and is locked at 30 frames per second. Michal Valient, a Senior Programmer at Guerrilla Games, presented details of their Killzone 2 Engine 2007 Killzone 2 Deferred Rendering Engine Presentation (PDF File) at a Developers Conference in July 2007. Killzone uses a Deferred Shading|deferred rendering engine that integrates MSAA Quincunx (multisample anti-aliasing). The Cell Processor will also parallel process geometry and indirect lighting. See also *''Killzone'' *''Killzone: Liberation'' References External links *Official Killzone Website *Guerrilla-Games *Killzone 2 Trophies Category: Games